Virtual Idol
by Mayumi Fujika
Summary: Boyband DBSG Terancam bubar karena keluarnya Siwon, di tengah rusuhnya masalah DBSG Fukutaro datang dengan membawa 'Hero' masalah mulai muncul ketika DBSG tanpa sengaja memperkenalkan 'Hero' seorang tokoh virtual sebagai anggota baru mereka. Just Little Romance of Yunjae.


_**HAPPY READING...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

******Virtual Idol**

**.**

***-*x*-***

**.  
**

**= Mayumi Fujika =**

**.  
**

**Pairing** :*Yunjae

**Disclaimer** :* Cerita ini saya tulis setelah terinspirasi oleh Virtual idonya AKB48 yang namanya 'Aimi Eguchi'

**Warning** :* Boys Love, Male x Male, AU, Romance, Fantasy

**Casts** :* YunJae is main charakter in this story / yang lainya Numpang lewat...

**Summery** :* Boyband DBSG Terancam bubar karena keluarnya Siwon sang center group, di tengah rusuhnya masalah DBSG Fukutaro datang dengan membawa **'Hero'**

masalah mulai muncul ketika DBSG **tanpa sengaja** memperkenalkan **'Hero'** seorang tokoh virtual sebagai anggota baru mereka. masalah menjadi rumit dan DBSG terpakasa harus menipu public belum lagi maslah yang di hadapi sang _leader grup_ yang ternyata jatuh cinta kepada **'Hero' **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Chapter 1_ **

**.**

"…_. Demikianlah berita sementara yang kami dapat dari juru bicara SMent, untuk informasi lebih lanjut kita masih menunggu kepastian apakah boyband fenomenal DBSG akan bubar bla…bla…bla" _

_'peeeep'_

Seorang _namja_ bermata musang baru saja mematikan tv yang ditotonnya ketika hamper semua stasiun tv menyiarkan berita yang sama, DBSG terancam bubar,benarkah itu?

"Beritanya sudah sampai sejauh ini?" ujar salah seorang _namja_ lain yang turut menyaksikan siaran tv itu yang sebenarnya melibatkan dirinya dan juga si _namja_ bermata musang.

"_Hyung_, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" ujar _namja_ bersuara mirip lumba-lumba yang kini tengah menatap _namja_ bermata musang yang ia panggil _Hyung_ itu. Tidak mendapati reaksi apapun si _namja _bermata musang itu malah menarik napas panjang.

"Su- tidurlah" ujar _namja_ bermata musang itu kemudian dirinya sendiri malah beranjak bergi, setelah sebelumnya mengambil kunci mobil dan jaketnya.

"_Hyung_, mau kemana? Bukankah _manager-hyung_ melarang kita bepergian" ujar _namja_ yang bernama lengkap Kim Junsu itu atau seseorang yang lebih dikenal oleh fansnya bernama Xiah Junsu.

fans? Ya tentu saja karena dirinya merupakan salah satu dari _member Boyband_ paling terkenal di Korea Selatan, _boyband_ yang baru saja kita dengar akan terancam bubar karena salah satu membernya yang paling berpengaruh akan hengkang dari grup itu.

Sedangkan sosok _namja_ yang selalu ia panggil _Hyung_ itu sendiri tidak lain adalah Jung Yunho, seseorang yang selalu di beri julukan _King_ namun lebih di kenal dengan nama _U-know_ dalam dunia _showbiz._

"Aku akan ke kantor agensi sebentar, kau tidur saja bersama yang lainnya, ini sudah malam" ujar _namja_ itu singkat.

_Dong Bang Shin GI_ adalah sebuah boyband yang sedang naik daun di korea, meski di ketahui mereka telah memulai karirnya semenjak tahun 2003 namun hingga saat ini Boyband yang lebih di kenal dengan nama Tohoshinki di Negara Jepang itu masih menjadi salah satu boyband yang tidak dapat dipandang sebalah mata di duia _showbiz_. Kepopularan mereka di kalangan selebritas membawa dampak yang meleak hebat, dimana dan kapan saja terdengar nama _Dong Bang Shin Gi_ maka di tempat yang sama akan menjadi '_Red Ocea__'__n_ mendadak saking banyaknya _fans_ setia yang selalu mendampingi mereka.

Namun saat ini _boyband_ fenomenal tersebut tengah di rundung masalah yang cukup pelik Choi Siwon _center boyband_ terkenal tersebut memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dan memilih membuat perusahaan rekaman sendiri dan hal itu tidak bisa dicegah oleh siapapun termasuk _C__E__O_ dari label rekaman yang menaungi boyband itu saat ini.

Ya jika di pikir-pikir Siwon memang mempunyai alasan kuat kenapa ia ingin keluar dari _boyband_ yang telah membesarkan namanya itu, selain karena masa kontraknya bersama DBSG (akronim dari Dong Bang Shin Gi) sudah habis ia juga masih harus meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya yang lain, sementara anggota yang lain Yunho yang merupakan seorang _leader_, Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin memutuskan untuk memperpanjang kontrak dengan manajeman mereka hingga 10 tahun mendatang.

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**-skip time- at SMent Office **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" ujar seorang _namja_ tinggi bermata musang di sebuah ruangan khusus di kantor agensi tempat DBSG bernaung

"_Ne Hyung_ aku sudah memikirkan ini dari jauh hari, _mianhae_…" ujar _namja_ berlesung pipi itu kepada _Leader_nya, atau mungkin mantan _leader_nya, Jung Yunho.

"Kau, tau kami bisa hancur jika kau keluar dari _boyband_ ini… diantara kami semua kamulah yang menjadi _center_nya, kamu adalah _mascot DBSG_" ujar Yunho penuh penekanan, memang benar Siwon adalah wajah DBSG selama ini, di mana kamu tau Siwon maka kamu akan tau DBSG di mana kamu mendengar DBSG pasti ingatan kamu akan tertuju pada Siwon, bisa di bayangkan bukan jika _mascot_ yang menjadi _visual up_ selama ini hilang dari sebuah grup, bisa jadi grup itu akan hilang dari perdaran.

"Tidak seperti itu, _Hyung_. DBSG bisa sampai sepeti ini bukan karena popularitas-ku, itu semua karena kita berusaha bersama-sama, _hyung_ mungkin tidak sadar aku sendiri bisa sampai sepeti ini itu karena _hyung_, _hyung_ adalah _leader_ terbaik yang pernah kami miliki…" hening sejenak entah kenapa leher Siwon serasa tercekik ketika ia mengatakan hal ini, ini sangat berat baginya meninggakan gurup yang sudah seperti keluarga baginya.

"Lalu kenapa..? tidak bisakah kita berusaha bersama sekali lagi? DBSG akan membuat album baru tahun ini dan kami membutuhkanmu" ujar Yunho kali ini terdengar sedikit lirih, dia sangat tau watak Siwon sejujurnya percuma saja ia berbicara panjang lebar jika Siwon sudah punya mau maka apapun yang ia katakan hanya akan masuk telinga kiri dan menembus telinga kanan

"_Mian Hyung_ aku sudah berjanji kepada _Appa_ selesai masa kontrakku tahun ini maka aku akan kembali ke perusahaan… itu adalah janjiku saat aku memohon untuk memulai debut bersama kalian" ujar Siwon lirih ia menunduk tidak berani menatap mata tajam hyung-nya itu.

"lagi pula dari yang aku dengar konsep album DBSG kali ini akan mengusung tema _balad_ khe khe…." Siwon sedikit terkekeh "… kalian harus mencari penyanyi dengan karekter suara seperti itu, _hyung_ tau kan dianatara kita semua tidak ada yang memiliki suara seperti itu, ya kecuali Junsu" ujar Siwon

Yunho memejamkan mata, dan menarik napas dalam, mungkin memang harus begini ia harus secepat mungkin mencari pengganti Siwon.

**…**

Dua hari berlalu semenjak pembicaraan itu, seluruh stasiun televise menyiarkan tentang hengkangnya Siwon dari _Boyband _yang selama ini membesarkan namanya juga rekan rekanya. Banyak yang mempertnyakan kenapa Siwon memutuskan untuk keluar dari DBSG bayak yang berspekulasi mulai dari kekangan dari pihak agensi, siwon yang mungkin mengalami ketidak cocokan dengan member yang lain sampai dengan ayah Siwon yang _notabene_ orang yang berpegaruh di jagat hiburan mengancam Siwon untuk kemali ke perusahaan, well semua orang tau ayah Siwon memang tidak menyukai Siwon menjadi artis sejak awal.

Yang jelas apapun spekulasi yang beredar di masyarakat sangat merugikan pihak agensi maupun DBSG sendiri

"_klik…."_ Junsu baru saja mematikan televise di _drom_ DBSG ketika ia sudah bosan dengan siaran yang sebagian besar membicarakan tentang hengkangnya Siwon, baik junsu dah yang lainya sama sekali tidak diijiknkan keluar dari drom oleh manager mereka, setidaknya sebelum mereka menggelar jumpa pers untuk mengklarifikasi semuanya.

"_Hyung_, aku lapar.." keluh Changmin yang merupakan _maknae_ _boyband_ tersebut

"Sama Min aku juga lapar, kenapa manger-_Hyung_ belum datang ya…" ujar junsu ia menidurkan tubuhnya di sofa disusul dengan Changmin yang turut merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa lain.

"Hah… kita bukan tawanan juga bukan narapidana, tapi kenapa hidup kita seperti di penjara!" keluh Changmin

"Bersabarlah Min, setidaknya sampai tuan Lee mengadakan konfersi pers untuk masalah ini, lagi pula yang sebenarnya perlu kita khawatirkan adalah Yunho _Hyung_…" ujar Yoochun yang baru saja muncul dari arah kamar menghampiri kedua rekannya yang sedang tergeletak lesu.

"_Ne_, aku juga berpikir begitu, kasihan dia… saat ini ia pasti sedang sibuk menysun konsep Tanya jawab dengan wartawan, belum lagi tuan Lee juga menunjuknya untuk menjadi juri untuk anggota kita yang baru" selesai Changmin mengucapkan hal itu, ketiganya menghela napas panjang … haaah sudahnya menjadi seorang_ leader_

"Aku akan memeluknya dan membutkanya kopi jika Yunho-_hyung_ pulang nanti" ujar Junsu sembari menerawang menatap pigura dari member DBSG yang terpampang besar di dinding.

* * *

"Sebelum kau pulang, aku ingin kau membawa ini" ujar Tuan Lee yang merupakan _C__E__O SMent_ label rekaman yang menaungi DBSG saat ini. Saat ini Yunho, manager-hyung, dan beberpa staf lainnya masih sibuk mengurus persiapan konferensi pers di kantor agensi, kemungkinan konferensi pers itu bisa di laksanakan satu minggu lagi.

"Apa ini?" ujar Yunho sembari mengambil tumbukan berkas yang di serahkan padanya

"itu semua adalah profil dari _trainee_ yang kita miliki saat ini, aku dan berberapa petinggi _SMent_ sudah memilih yang terbaik dan aku sisakan 10 diantaranya, aku rasa aku berhak melibatkanmu karena kau adalah _leader_, aku tau kau punya standar yang sangat tinggi… apapun yang kau pilih dia pasti akan menjadi bintang besar nantinya" ujar tuan Lee.

DBSG mungkin adalah satu-satunya boyband besutan _SMent _yang anggotanya tidak di pilih oleh CEO-nya. Ya bisa dibilang boyband itu adalah anak emas dari perusahaan hiburan itu. Tuan Lee sangat percaya dengan selera Yunho, _namja_ yang sudah dikenalnya semenjak dia berusia 11 tahun itu merupakan orang yang berdisiplin tinggi, pekerja keras, tekatnya untuk menjadi seorang bintang sangat kuat, karnanya Tuan Lee tau Yunho dapat melihat mana yang serius dan mana yang hanya main-main.

"Ada apa… apa kau tidak suka dengan kandidatnya?" ujar tuan Lee ketika ia melihat Yunho yang hanya menadang tidak minat kepada _profil trainee_ yang ia suguhkan.

"_Aniya_, aku hanya masih berharap Siwon mau kembali" ujar Yunho dengan wajah muramnya "tidak bisakah… kau meyakinkan tuan Choi" ujarnya lagi memandang tuan Lee penuh harap. Dan hanya dijawab dengan gelengan.

"Sudah kucoba, tapi aku rasa semua orang yang bermarga Choi itu punya karakeristik yang keras kepala" ujar tuan tuan Lee.

Yunho hanya berumam mengerti

"Baiklah aku akan kembali ke _drom_, aku akan diskusikan ini dengan member yang lain" ujar Yunho sembari beranjak dari duduknya untuk pulang kedroom DBSG

**…**

Di sisi lain di tempat yang berbeda, terlihat seorang pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari bandara ia tampak melangkah tergesa-gesa dengan telepon genggam yang setia menempel di telinganya, tidak lupa dengan koper besar yang ia seret di belakangnya.

Setiap orang yang tanpa sengaja melintas di sampingnya pasti akan menolehkan kepalanya kearah pemuda itu saat mereka mendengar suara dan aksen bahasa yang tidak bisa di Korea keluar dari mulutnya

"_Hai, kuko de…Watashi wa matsu_" ujar lelaki , tidak salah lagi _namja_ berwajah tegas dengan kaca mata hitam yang bertengger di wajahnya itu merupakan orang Jepang yang baru saja tiba di Korea, dan saat ini ia tengah menunggu seseorang untuk menjemputnya.

"Fukutaro-_san_.." pucuk di cinta umampun tiba, seseorang yang pemuda itu tunggu akhirnya muncul juga setelah kurang lebih 30 menit ia menunggu.

"U-know-san…!" pekik pemuda itu, namun tak lama ia menyadari kesalahanya dan segera menutup mulutnya, dan detik itu juga ia baru menyadari bahwa nama U-know tidak bisa ia ucapkan di sembarang tempat apalagi di tempat ramai macam bandara. Pemuda yang bernama Fukutaro itu segera pergi menuju van dimana ada yunho di tempat itu, tanpa menghiraukan puluhan pasang mata yang menatap kearah pemuda itu.

"Fuku-san bukankah aku sudah bilang jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, kau mau kita mati di keroyok _sasaeng fans_ di tempat ini" omel Yunho ketika Fukutaro sudah masuk ke van yang di tumpanginya.

"_Hehe, gomene_ Yunho-_san_, terkadang aku lupa jika kau adalah seorang artis besar" ujarnya nyengir tanpa dosa "kau bisa menjemputku secepat ini?" ujatnya kemudian

Yunho mengangguk "_Ne_, aku baru saja dari kantor agensi dan akan kembali ke drom sebelum kau menelPonku, jadi sekalian saja" ujar Yunho.

keduanya membicarakan banyak hal dalam perjalanan, Fukutaro adalah teman lama DBSG yang merupakan orang Jepang, beliau adalah seorang _namja_ berusia sebaya dengan Yunho, saat ini Fukutaro bekerja sebagai seorang _animator_ dan perusahaan yang menaunginya sekarang sedang menjalankan kontrak dengan perusahaan iklan di Korea, Fukutaro adalah _animator_ yang hebat di mana setiap animasi atau CG (_Computer Graphic_) buatanynnya selalu menajdi yang terbaik. Dan berhubung ia adalah teman anggota DBSG maka ia tentu tidak menolak ditawari untuk tinggal di drom DBSG selama ia menetap di Korea. Keduanya terus berbincang hingga sampai ke tempat tujuan yaitu drom DBSG.

**…**

Di drom DBSG Fukutaro disambut dengan suka cita oleh Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin, biar bagaimanapun mereka tentu rindu dengan sahabat mereka ini, sahabat yang selalu mensuport mereka saat mereka meghadapi masa-masa sulit ketika memulai debut di Jepang.

"_Aniki,_ aku merindukanmu!" pekik Junsu manja. Saat Fukutaro baru menginjakkan kaki di drom

"Selamat datang di drom DBSG Fuku-nii" ujar Changmin dan Yoochun berbarengan, sambil memeluk Fukutaro secara bersamaan. Jujur Fukutaro merasa sangat senang karena bisa bertemu dengan teman-temannya lagi tapi di sisi lain ia juga sedih, Siwon tidak ada. Ia sudah tau tentang Siwon yang sudah hengkang dari DBSG, ya bagaimana mungkin ia tidak tau jika stasiun tv di Jepang sendiri banyak yang memberitakan tentang mereka. Entah karena jodoh atau apa tapi DBSG sendiri merasa senang Fukutaro selalu ada setiap DBSG mengalami masa sulit.

**…**

Karena belum sempat menyiapkan kamar untuk Fukutaro, mengingat DBSG sibuk akhir-akhir ini 'dengan masalah _interview_ dan pemilihan anggota baru' maka Fukutaro tidur bersama dengan manager DBSG, Junsu selalu dengan Changmin dan Yunho dengan Yoochun.

'Pokk'

Fukutaro menimpuk kepala Yunho dengan Koran bekas yang ia pegang ketika ia menapati _namja_ tampan itu sudah bergulat dengan dokumen-dokumanya sepagi ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" racau Yunho sembari megelus kepalanya yang baru saja di timpuk dengan tidak elitnya oleh Fukutaro.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, ini masih pagi Yun, kau bahkan belum sarapan" ujar Fukutaro kemudian ia mengambil selembar berkas yang sedari tadi di baca Yunho.

"Apa ini?" ujar Fukutaro

"Letakkan di tempatnya kembali, aku sudah menyeleksinya dengan rapi" ujar Yunho kembali _focus_ Pada kegiatanya

"Kim Joongwoon, stange name Yesung, usia 24, spesialisasi _vocal_?... kau sedang menyeksi untuk anggota baru?!"pekik Fukutaro setelah membaca profil salah seorang _trinee_ dimana tepat pada Kop profil itu tertulis dengan jelas 'THE NEW MEMBER OF DBSG' dan Yunho hanya mengaguk sebagai jawaban iya.

"Secepat itu kalian mencari pengganti Siwon?" ujar Fukutaro

"Mau bagaimana lagi, dua hari lagi kami akan mengadakan _konfensi pers_ dan memperkenalkan anggota baru di waktu yang sama, Siwon keluar anggota baru datang, kami dan agensi memutuskan untuk mengklarifikasi semuanya di saat bersamaan" ujar Yunho panjang lebar.

Fukutaro mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Yunho.

"Tidak'kah itu terlalu cepat, kalian tidak takut jika fans malah akan berspekulasi yang tidak-tidak dengan adanya anggota baru?" ujar fukutaro

"Ne, kami sempat berpikir demikian, bisa saja spekulasi yang berkembang saat ini dimana Siwon sengaja di keluarkan karena kita ingin mengganti mascot DBSG itu sungguh terjadi, tapi kami juga tidak punya pilihan lain, secepat mungkin kami harus mengisi kekosongan dalam grup ini" ujar Yunho "karenanya kami harus memilih yang terbaik" ujar Yunho kembali _focus_ pada kegiatannya, sejenak setelah mendengarkan ucapan Yunho dan kembali menapati namja itu _focus_, Fukutaro terkikik geli ketika melihat raut wajah Yunho.

"Haha, santailah Yun kau ini hanya akan mencari anggota baru bukannya mencari calon istri" kikik fukutaro melihat raut wajah Yunho yang teramat serius

"Ini bahkan lebih genting dibanding dengan memilih calon istri Fuku-san!"

.

* * *

.

Masih di saat yang sama ketika Fukutaro juga memutuskan untuk mengerjakan projeknya di tempat yang sama dengan Yonho, hanya bedanya Yunho bergulat dengan puluhan kertas sedangkan fukutaro hanya dengan sebuah laptop.

"Wah… tampan sekali siapa itu Fuku-ni" ujar Yoochun yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik punggung Fukutaro

"Ih… kau ini mengagetkan saja!" pekik Fukutaro

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, siapa foto _namja_ yang ada di laptopmu itu" ujar Yoochun semakin antusias, sedangkan Yunho hanya melirik sebentar.

"Dia?... namnya Hero ia adalah CG terbaruku untuk model iklan perusahaan Sam*ung yang ada di Korea" ujar Fukutaro santai

"CG…?" Yoochun membeo tidak mengerti, yah otaknya tidak sejenius itu untuk memahami istilah teknologi

"CG itu singkatan dari _Computer Graphic_, dia ini bukan orang sungguhan Yoochun-ah hanya animasi _virtual_" terang Fuktaro "Lagi pula ia juga belum sempurna, masih harus aku benarkan sebelum aku menyerahkanya besok" ujar fukutaro

"Hah…! jadi dia bukan manusia yang benar saja, dia tampak nyata…" ujar Yochun masih tidak percaya dengan omongan Fukutaro

"Itulah canggihnya teknologi sekaligus membuktikan sehebat apa aku ini" Ujar Fukutaro bangga

"Wah! Kau serius Fuku-nii?" ujar Yochun sembari duduk di samping Fukutaro dan mengamati gambar Hero sesosok CG yang nampak seperti manusia nyata, dengan rambut coklat _almond_, mata besar bibir merah bak buah _cerry_, saking tampanya Hero bahkan mendekati cantik.

"Wah… andai dia manusia sungguhan… tapi tunggu sebentar model rambutnya mirip dengan model rambut Yunho Hyung pada MV 'O' Jung ban hap'…" ujar Yoochun curiga

"Hehe, memang benar! aku menggabungkan foto kalian berlima bersama dengan Siwon dan jadilah Hero, rambutnya adalah milik Yunho, pipinya adalah milik Siwon, dan selanjutnya kau bisa menebak sendiri anggota tubuh mana dari kalian yang aku gabungkan hingga mejadi seperti ini" ujar Fukutaro

"Astaga… dia sangat sempurna tampan dan cantik dalam waktu yang bersamaan, Yunho-hyung kau harus melihat ini" ujar Yoochun menarik lengan Yunho mendekat pada dirinya dan Fukutaro

mata Yunho sedikit melebar ketika ia melihat gambar sesosok _namja_ yang ada di dalam laptop Fukutaro di dalam hantinya ia hanya bisa berkata _'kenapa ada namja secantik ini' _dia sangat sempurna jika mau di akui ini adalah _type_ Yunho sekali.

"Yun boleh aku pinjam _printer_ dikamarmu aku ingin mencetak data-data hero dulu" ujar Fukutaro, Yunho yang tadi sempat terhanyut ketika memandang wajah Hero menjadi sedikit tersadar

"Hah,ne…pakai saja" ujarnya. Kemudian Fukutaro langsung meninggalkan Yunho sendiri dan meletakkan laptop itu di meja, sedangkan Yoochun jangan Tanya usai menarik Yunho untuk melihat Hero _namja _berjidat lebar itu langsung melesat pergi untuk memanggil Junsu dan Changmin sambil berteriak 'Min-Su kalian harus melihat ini' setelah sebelumnya memotret gambar Hero melalui ponsel.

Yunho masih terdiam memandangi Hero tanpa berkedip sekalipun pertanyaan tentang bagaimana mungkin ada namja secantik ini masih saja berputar di otaknya, secara perlahan Yunho memberanikan diri meraih laptop itu dan memangkunya, entah kenapa jarinya sedikit bergetar ketika ia mengelus LCD laptop itu seolah ia tengah membelai wajah seorang manusia

"Hero…" hatinya sedikit berdesir ketika ia mengucapkan nama itu, bagaimana mungkin? Ia hanya sedang menatap sebuah gambar yang bahkan itu bukan seorang manusia, namun mengapa ia terlihat seperti orang yang tengah terserang peristiwa yang namanya '_love of the first sight'_ hell no! sadarlah Yunho dia hanya sebuah gambar koar Yunho dalam hati

Mata Yunho beralih ketika ia memandang ada sebuah tap lain dari program yang sedang dibuka oleh Fukutaro dan Yunho mengarahkan kursornya kearah program yang sedang running itu dan foila! Ia menemukan lebih banyak lagi 'Hero' di dalamnya. Mata Yunho semakin melebar dengan banyaknya 'Hero' yang digambarkan dengan berbagai pose dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala Hero benar-benar sangat sempurna sebagai seorang manusia, ya seandainya saja.

Semakin penasaran Yunho mulai mengacak-acak semua data yang bertuliskan Hero, dan ia bahkan menemukan sebuah video yang sedang dalam proses penggabungan dan pemotongan audio, sedikit bermain yunho menekan tombol _**preview**_ dalam vid tersebut.

"_Kon'nichiwa, watashi no namae wa Hero desu douzo yoroshiku ne" _

Yunho sama sekali diam ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat asing baginya namun melantun begitu indahnya bagai sebuah lagu terindah, mungkin ini yang orang namakan jatuh cinta? Hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saja kau bisa mabuk diabuatnya meski ia tidak tau suara siapa yang Fukutaro gunakan itu namun baginya itu sama sekali tidak peting karena yang jelas suara itu begitu pas dengan karakteristik seorang Hero suara yang tegas namun begitu lembut dan hangat.

Belum lagi gerakan tangan dan bibirnya ketika mengucapkan salam perkenalan itu matanya yang besar yang mengerjap imut senyumnya yang terpatri entah bagaimana jika Hero benar-benar ada di hadapanya mungkin ia bisa mati di tempat karena jantungnya yang berpacu teralu kuat dan cepat. Untuk pertama kalinya Yunho bisa mengakui jika Fukutaro adalah seorang _animator_ yang hebat.

"Ini gila…" Yunho bergumam sendiri, sedetik kemudian muncul pemikiran aneh di kepalanya. _Namja _bermta musang itu sedikit menoleh kekiri dan kekanan seperti seorang maling yang sedang mengawasi keadaan, setelah merasa aman ia menghidupkan fitur Bluetooth yang terdapat pada laptop itu dan pada ponselnya sendiri

"Satu saja izinkan aku memiliki 'hero' satu saja" gumamnya sembari mentranfer data dari laptop Fukusan

Semoga tidak ada orang yang tau atas tindakan bodoh yang ia lakukan ini, bagaimanapun jatuh cinta pada tokoh imaginer. Itu sulit dipercaya! Mau di bawa kemana harga dirinya

.

.

* * *

**…**

****TBC****

**...**

* * *

**silahkan bertanya tanya jika kurang jelas dengan prolog ini. **

**a/n:** Fic ini saya buat sebagai fic permintaan maaf karena mungkin saya tidak akan bisa mengupdet fic _**Our husband** _lagi

dikarenakan saya kena musibah _flasdisk_ saya yang bersisi cerita foto dll tentang mereka hilang dan saya tidak punya _backup _nya. mau ngetik lagi gk mungkin jalan ceritanya nanti pasti bakal beda lg.

saya gak tau saya musti gimana lg. yg jelas saya menangis semalaman karena itu. saya cuma bisa minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada _reader_ semua

dan bagi orang yang mungkin menemukan flash saya *selamat anda sudah mencuri start membaca dan mendahului yang lain.

termasuk anda tau siapa mayumi itu sebenarnya... (sedih banget gw\)


End file.
